The Charger
The Charger is a new Special Infected to appear in Left 4 Dead 2. It is described as serving to split up Survivors who are grouped up in a small place.The Charger is designed to defeat the tactic of the human players getting into a small room or other tight space and camping from there., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html It's not as powerful as the Tank, but it can still take a beating. It is also less manoeuvrable, making it easier to dodge as it charges around. It does a lot of damage per hit when it's picking Survivors up. It does much more than the other Special Infected. It's around 10-15 damage a hit on easy. In terms of appearance, the Charger is a large Infected, roughly the size of the Tank. Unlike the Tank however, only one of its arms have been mutated while the other is small and presumably useless. It also sports blue-overalls, meaning one could assume the Charger was once a farmer, especially considering the Southern setting. Also, unlike the Tank, the Charger does not use its arms for movement, as its legs are still capable of supporting it. The Charger seems to prefer using the arm as a shield. Like The Tank, though, it charges through crowds of Common Infected to get to the Survivors. Like most other special Infected, the Charger has a distinctive sound. It does not shake the ground as the Tank does, but itself does seem to be loud, growling and moaning at enemies distinctively. The Charger is able to attack Survivors by not only punching them, but by grabbing a Survivor with his strong hand and smashing him repeatedly against the ground. Not much else is known about the Charger, however, if the original Left 4 Dead campaigns are included in the sequel, it is questionable if they will be updated to include the Charger, as it seems to be created specifically for the theme of the new campaigns. thumb|300px|right|In this video, at 4:44 we can see one of special attacks of The Charger. Extent of Mutations The Charger has been heavily mutated by a strain of the infection. It is a sort of half-Tank. While not quite as hulking as a Tank, it has an enlarged torso and right arm and an abnormally shaped head. Its left arm is shriveled and hangs oddly off the side of its hunched back. It wears a pair of blue overalls that have slightly burst due to its malformations. Trivia * Valve has confirmed that the Charger will be a playable character in Versus mode. * The Charger is the first Special Infected to be revealed in Left 4 Dead 2. * In the trailer the Charger makes some donkey-like groaning sounds when running at Coach. * The Charger will have a music cue, much like the Tank and the Witch. * The Charger might be the an infected person who is halfway into the transformation to a Tank. The Infection seems to have caused mutation on only half of the body. This is supported by the fact that, like the Tank, the Charger has either a missing or heavily damaged bottom jaw due to the effects of the transformation. * It is believed that the Charger's weak spot is its back, but that is not confirmed. * The Charger matches the player's speed whilst running. * When slamming someone, the Charger has a red outline like the Hunter in Versus. * The visible mutations of the Charger seem similar to that of an extreme case of a disease known as Elephantiasis. * The Charger bares a striking resemblance to the "Nemesis" from the Resident Evil franchise. External Links * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_axeownage_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Axe Ownage], where a Charger can be briefly seen at 0:06. * A simple new boss of actual use Steam Board, A very possible source of inspiration for the new infected, unfortunately, the developers have yet to officially credit anyone. References Category:Special Infected Category:Left 4 Dead 2